Unleashing the Tails Doll Curse
by Sonic the Shapeshifter
Summary: Rated T for teen due to some violence and utter scariness in certain parts. Story about how I met the Tails Doll after completing Sonic R. One shot. I take no responsibility to those who get their souls eaten by the Tails Doll after reading this XD


I laughed when I read the stories. I'd heard about the Tails Doll before, and became curious. One day I googled the Tails Doll, and found the site.

The site with the stories.

The site that would doom me, forever.

"If you beat the game Sonic R, 100, then tag supersonic with the Tails Doll, the Tails Doll will come out of the screen and A.) Eat your soul, B.) Kill you/your friends/your family, or C.) Run away because your soul is too pure." That's what I got out of the stories. And I honestly thought it was a joke.

Until it happened.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

I should start from the beginning.

My friends call me Sonic, because I run fast like him. But don't get confused about my gender- you see, I'm a girl. I embrace the nickname openly, and sometimes even prefer that name to my true one, seeing as I'm a lot like the blue blur in personality.

You may not believe me when I say this, but then again, you may not believe in the curse (I pity you, you poor fool), but I am a shapeshifter. Yes, it sounds bizarre. I've had this power since I was born. I discovered it after dreaming one night of changing shape and becoming different animals, only to wake up as a small fox. It was a weird dream. I can also become animals that are said not to exist, like dragons or unicorns; my ability is not simply limited to animals normally seen.

Anyway, I had just finished reading volume 5 of the Tails Doll Curse stories, chuckling to myself at how ridiculous they sounded. I know, a shapeshifter thinking of a curse as ridiculous and untrue. But for me it's quite natural.

I had received a GameCube a few years ago from my brother, and had since bought Sonic Gems Collection which came with Sonic R on it. On the site it had said the GameCube version was safe, but other stories I'd read had proved otherwise. Or so they said. I decided I'd beat the game, 100, too, and tag Super Sonic with the Tails Doll, just to prove to myself and anyone else I met that it was 100 fake.

I was such a fool.

I unlocked all of the characters except for Super Sonic and the Tails Doll. Finally I found all of the tokens and Tails Doll came up to race. I wanted to get him so I could complete the curse, so, with my character (Tails) I took off like a rocket! And it just stood there. I quickly got halfway around the course from the doll and began wondering if there wasn't something to this curse after all. It was as though it wanted me to win, with how slow the darn thing was. And after I'd gotten all the Chaos Emeralds and unlocked Super Sonic, I'd had a devil of a time trying to catch him with my Tails Doll. But eventually he tripped up and I did.

I was alone in the house when I did that. It was quite stupid of me, really. I should've had someone there to help me out if it was true. In the end, I guess I could've had the entire neighborhood with me and it wouldn't have helped me a bit.

The T.V. and my GameCube shut off when I caught Super Sonic with the Tails Doll.

I started to get up and turn the console and television back on again when suddenly the Tails Doll flickered on the screen. Its face was covered in shadow. Slowly it looked up at me with those big, button eyes.

And for the first time in my life, I was truly scared.

I whirled around, beginning to turn into a wolf. I sprouted a tail and my ears changed quickly, but I wasn't fully changed when I discovered it was behind me. It sprang at me with inhuman strength and speed, battering every inch of my body. I didn't even have time to react. Any of my struggles against it only made it hit me back with ten times the force. It hurt me so bad I thought I was going to die. And I wondered why it wasn't trying to eat my soul, which was the first thing the Tails Doll ever did, according to the stories. Finally it battered me so much that I became unconscious.

When I woke up, I lay where I'd fallen on the floor. But it was as if time stopped. All I heard was a faint melody.

_"Can you feel the sunshine…does it brighten up your day…don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away…away…away…"_

The acid remix. I'd downloaded the song to my computer a few days before, after reading the stories. I felt something rough, like sandpaper, which was slightly wet, moving methodically over a cut on my ribs. Fear paralyzed me when I slowly looked back to see the Tails Doll licking up the blood from the wound. It continued to lick the wound, oblivious or simply ignoring the fact that I'd woken up. I watched it stop, lick one of its paws, then wipe its paw on the open wound. The wound disappeared before my eyes. I couldn't believe it. It was healing me? Why?

I noticed that the lower half of my body appeared healed too. The pain remained though, so I couldn't move without feeling a searing pain sear through my body. My neck started to hurt. I turned so I was facing the way I'd fallen, letting my head rest on the floor. The Tails Doll moved up my body, healing all of the wounds after drinking some of my blood from those wounds, until finally it chomped upon my wolf ear, which it had partially bitten off when it was beating me up. It slowly pulled its muzzle off of my ear, and the ear was actually restored. I'm not kidding. It healed every wound it inflicted upon me. Believe it or not, it didn't hurt my not-so-public areas, so I didn't have to worry about that.

Although I was now fully healed, the pain was still keeping me from moving. I was at its mercy. The Tails Doll moved to my face now, and looked directly into my eyes. Although I hated to show any weakness to this heartless creature, I couldn't help but whimper when I looked into its button eyes.

_**"I**_ _**can kill you now…"**_ It said, its mouth unmoving. Its voice scared me. _**"Or you can join me**__**. Which do you choose?"**_

I hated him. I hated him as much as I hated his creator, Eggman. Maybe even more.

The Tails Doll placed his foot on my neck. I had to choose now. If I didn't, I knew it'd press down and snap my neck in two.

I didn't want to join him, but I didn't want to die either! Life was too much fun! And, although the phrase had been used so many times it had become cliché, I was too young to die. And if he let me live, I might be able to learn his weakness and destroy him someday.

"Yes…" I growled.

It knew what I meant. If it knew what I was thinking, it didn't care. Instead, it took its foot off of my neck and floated above the floor beside me. It still stared into my eyes. I wondered if it was sucking out my soul. I didn't feel like it was being sucked out, but, having never experienced having my soul taken out before, I couldn't be sure.

Then I began to feel kind of faint, and I decided that he probably _was_ devouring my soul. Suddenly the Tails Doll stopped staring into my eyes and backed away for a moment, shaking its head. It came forward again to stare into my eyes, and I began to feel like fainting again, but as soon as I'd start feeling that, it would break off eye contact and back off, shaking its head. I felt confused and wondered if the Tails Doll did this every time it devoured a soul, when I began to hear it cussing angrily, its carefully stitched mouth unmoving as it began to speak.

_**"Stupid angelic shapeshifter. I should have known that you, a magical being, would have only the purest of souls.**__**" **_The Tails Doll hissed,_** "Of all of the souls I've seen or eaten, yours is the purest of the pure, even purer than the last one I came in contact with. You are the only being on this planet that stands in my way of ruling this pathetic world. **__**Why, **__**I should just kill you now!"**_

I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for the killing blow, knowing that there was nothing I could turn into to save myself if it really wanted to kill me. But the blow never came. I opened one eye to look up at it timidly, then relaxed my aching muscles and opened the other eye, looking up to see the Tails Doll floating beside me silently, apparently thinking, the red jewel above its head bobbing from side to side like the lure of an angler fish. It began to speak again.

_**"On the other hand, you may be of more use to me alive than dead."**_ It murmured in its cold voice, _**"Yes, I shall let you live for now. Having a slave with the purest soul in existence on my side would be much better than letting you go free to fight me, and if I killed you and released your soul, what's to say your soul won't stick around to destroy me? Yes…I shall keep you alive…you will not be allowed to die…"**_

Hearing that gave me the slightest comfort, knowing he wasn't going to murder me as he had done with others. It ticked me off to hear him openly call me a slave, but there was nothing I could do about that. But I wondered about how he said I wouldn't be allowed to die. One day I'd grow old and die- that happened to everybody- how could he keep me from dying then? When the answer struck me, I tried to get away, despite the intense, fiery pain that shot through my body at getting up, if only to get on all fours, but it slammed me back to the ground and tore a hole in the sleeve of my shirt. And then it bit me. I let loose a long, loud howl of pain as it sank its teeth deep into my bicep. I couldn't help but mentally curse whoever gave the Tails Doll those sharp pointy teeth. It felt like forever before the Tails Doll took its teeth out of my arm. I clutched it in pain; it felt like it was on fire. The fiery feeling quickly spread to the rest of my body, making me involuntarily flail about like a fish out of water.

The Tails Doll appeared smug. _**"The venom is spreading through your body at high speed. You are immortal, like me. Now there is no threat of you dying, unless you are killed. And I will not let anyone kill you. Now you are mine, forever."**_

It stayed by my side until finally I stopped thrashing. "I didn't know you could do that!" I said angrily.

_**"I don't display all of my abilities at once, and I never needed to use it before now."**_ The Tails Doll replied, watching me carefully.

"I hate you!" I hissed, not caring if he hit me again. If he killed me, fine, he'd already revealed to me that I could come back as a spirit to destroy him.

_**"Don't vex me, girl, I said I won't kill you, but I can beat you until you're a centimeter from death."**_ The Tails Doll threatened.

I fell silent, glaring at him.

The jewel sprouting from the Tails Doll's head began to glow brightly, so bright that I was forced to close my eyes. When I opened them again, I found myself in a sort of giant birdcage, the Tails Doll standing outside of it.

_**"There is also a sort of force field surrounding the edges of this cage. Don't even try to escape. It's impossible."**_ The Tails Doll said, then left the room.

He kept me there as a prisoner for the next few weeks, usually just to watch me, just to make sure I was still there. There was indeed a force field, which kept me trapped within the stupid cage which I quickly learned to hate. If I touched it I'd be thrown back, into the middle of the cage. I finally stopped trying, lying around the middle of the metal cage the whole day, all hope of escaping gone. Usually the Tails Doll would have one of his older slaves bring me food and water- if he didn't feed me I would die, being immortal simply meant that I wouldn't die of age. Today was no exception. This time it was a girl younger than me, though. She seemed to be maybe seven or eight. The Tails Doll hadn't told any of the other people he'd captured that I was a shapeshifter. Apparently he didn't feel the need to explain about me to his "pathetic slaves" as he sometimes referred to them.

Anyway, this was a new girl who'd never seen me before and didn't know why I was held separate from the others.

This had to be one of the Doll's newer captives, as she still asked questions. Usually the Tails Doll would break them of that the moment they questioned anything about him.

She set down the food tray outside the door on the panel that let the food pass through the force field. I came over to eat it, knowing that if I didn't eat it, the Tails Doll would come and force it down my throat.

"Why are you in here and not with the rest of us?" She asked timidly.

Immediately I saw a way to get my freedom.

"Because I can kill the Tails Doll," I whispered to her, "He keeps me in here because he knows that if I get out, I can destroy him. All you have to do to let me out is open that door."

The little girl became excited, but then her enthusiasm dimmed. "Where's the key?" she asked.

"It's right over there, hanging on a peg in the wall." I said, pointing at it. The Tails Doll kept it there to tease me, I think. Let me see the key to freedom so far out of reach, to tell me that there was no way I'd ever get out.

The little girl darted over to the key, but she couldn't reach it. She was too small.

"I can't reach it." She said sadly.

"Don't give up, just- um- climb up the wall!" I suggested.

The little girl pried her fingers into the cracks of the wall and managed to climb up quite a way. I wondered if she climbed on rock walls a lot before she was taken by the doll. She released the wall with one hand and grabbed the key, then fell painfully onto her side on the floor. For a second I worried that she might've been knocked out by the fall, but then I saw her get back up. She must have really wanted me to kill the Tails Doll. She ran over and inserted the key into a panel on the door of the cave, opening the lock and swinging the door open. The force field disintegrated as soon as the key turned in the lock.

Without a moment's hesitation I leapt through the door and turned into a dragon, blasting through the place as fast as I could go. Those moments of destroying things in my path to escape are all a blur now. All I remember is finally breaking through to the outside, and flying up, up, up, soaring to freedom! I don't think I've ever been happier in my life than to escape that horrible place.

I feel bad for the little girl, I hope the Tails Doll didn't kill or hurt her too much for helping me escape, but I had to get out of there while I still had a chance to make a difference. I'm constantly on the move now, making plans and trying to figure out what the Tails Doll's weakness is. Research says the jewel on his head is where he draws his power from, so next time I face him that's the first place I'll strike, maybe if I pull it out he'll die.

I have to go now, if I stay and write much longer he'll catch me again and put me back in that dreaded prison I escaped from. I sense him drawing nearer.

Until next time,

Sonic the Shapeshifter


End file.
